


leave no trace

by fillory



Category: I Am In Eskew (Podcast)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, the horrors of canon can't stop me from giving these two a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillory/pseuds/fillory
Summary: From a 3-line fic prompt on tumblr, "david & riyo, escaping/post-eskew?"





	leave no trace

Riyo turned a shard of cornerstone over in her hands—the only thing left of the city, almost uncanny in how small and utterly ordinary it looked—then tossed it to David, her gaze a silent question.

_I don’t know_, he wanted to answer, and _Can stone catch fire?_, but what came out of his mouth was, “The ocean.”

And so they drowned Eskew, locked it in an iron chest and sunk it as deep as they could; and then they brushed the dust of it off their sleeves and souls and went on the first holiday either of them had had in years.


End file.
